Traitor
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Cas was caught releasing Sam. This is Dean and Bobby's reactions to what they see. Can be seen as hints of Dean/Castiel, but that isn't actually the way I intended it. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Inspired by 'When the Levee Broke' and maybe a tag to it, if you like. Also, I know it's a panic-room (the words _just_ came to me (after I wrote the story)), but I've been calling it a safe-room. I hope that's ok?

Oh, and I don't do drunk well, so Dean will be drinking, but not really drunk. And I know I've written him drinking several times, but for some reason, I've come to envision Dean with a beer bottle in his hands, whenever he's dealing with a tough subject. Not like...alcoholic wise, but...a drink or two-wise. Does that make sense?

**Summary** : Cas got caught when he let Sam out of the panic-room. Dean's reactions to what he saw

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**(Scene/POV Change)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Normal POV)**

_That son-of-a-bitch!_

Dean glared at the screen in front of him, both cursing and blessing the state-of-the-art security systems Bobby had installed over the house. Sure, the old man lived in an old, used car lot, and he wasn't known for his decorative skills, but credit card fraud came in handy at points. It might not help against demons and ghosts, but not _all_ of their enemies were demons and ghosts.

...As the image in front of them seemed to show.

"I don't believe this." Bobby's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "I mean... Could it be a trick? Maybe some demon-mojo to make us think it's him?"

Shaking his head, Dean cursed loudly and grabbed the coffee mug at his side. Hurling it at the opposite wall and watching it smash for a second, he once again turned to the frozen picture in front of him. "How, Bobby? The safe-room was a _safe_-room for a reason." Well, technically, it was a _panic_-room... "No demon could just waltz on up and hocus-pocus the door open!" He snarled and clenched his hands into fists at his side, trying not to destroy everything in sight.

_You traitorous son-of-a-_

"Well... Maybe it's a shapeshifter."

"The handle of the door's coated with liquid silver, and blessed. Not to mention, there was a devil's trap _right_ outside the door." Dean raised an eyebrow and forcefully tore his eyes from the image before him, to look at the man he'd come to see as a second father of sorts. After a second, he looked away, shaking as he struggled to figure out exactly how he felt and what he wanted to do.

The biggst part of him screamed he was betrayed. That gave him the urge to get drunk, get revenge, and sit around and sulk, all in one. Then there was the part of him, the ever present big brother part, which was screaming that Sam was in danger, sending him into an over-protective rage. _They_ had done _that_ to Sam. Not 'they' as in Dean and Bobby, but 'they' as in _Them_. _They'd_ screwed him over when he was fighting off the demon blood and slowly-but-surely winning against it.

More than anything, he just wanted do _something_, not sit on his ass around the house.

"I dunno, Dean! This just doesn't make any sense!" Bobby was shouting now, his one hand occupied with a glasss of whiskey, which splashed all over the place as he gestured wildly. "This is insane!"

"You're telling me?!" Dean looked around, spotting his usual weapons laying in various places around the room. He only held on to his pistol at this time, but he wished with every fibre of his being, that he had something far more powerful than anything in this house. Something that could take out beings more powerful than any demon. "And it makes perfect sense! I was just too damn blind to see it!"

Bobby had gotten on his case for 'trusting' them, and though Dean told him he didn't... He did...to some degree. He didn't trust the _them_ per say, but he couldn't fight the part of him that had trusted _him_.

..._Had_ trusted...

That was long gone, now.

Bobby shot Dean a look, and sat back on the chair, his eyes focusing unerringly on the image in front of him. "Then tell me, son. Tell me how _this_ makes sense." He gestured vaguely at the television screen, showing a paused image of a man in a long, brown trench coat. He wiped wearily at his eyes and sighed.

"They lied to us." _You sick son-of-a-goddamned-bitch! I trusted you!_ "I trusted them, and they betrayed me." The words were spoken bitterly, but with resounding realization. _Of course. How could I be so stupid?_ "I actually thought... I actually thought we all meant something to them. Us pitiful little...mud monkeys." He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of Jack from beside Bobby, grimacing as he'd recalled Uriel's words. _At least that bastard was honest about how he saw us._

It was like the thoughts were on an endless loop in his mind. _Cas knew... He did this. Cas betrayed me. Cas is a traitor! How could he? How could you?! _They kept replaying over, and it faintly hit Dean he might just be going into shock. He shook himself out of it and frowned as he took a swig of the alcohol, enjoying the slow burn it created on it's way down his throat. He drank some more.

Watching as the young man drank heavily and familiarly from the bottle, Bobby's eyes darted between the image shown on the screen in front of him, and the obviously distraught Dean Winchester. _This isn't right. _Well, _that_ was an understatement. This was about as far from right as it could get.

"I shoulda known better. They don't give a rat's ass about any of us. We're...." Dean frowned, his eyes full of pain and anger. "We're just a freaking means to an end! Who cares if the humans get killed or hurt?!" He chugged more of the drink. "Hell, maybe it was all just a game to them! All of this!"

Shaking his head, Bobby watched as Dean practically drained the bottle and made a mental note to hide more of his harder stuff, soon, before Dean got it into his head to go after it all. The last thing he needed was Dean sending himself to the hospital with alcohol-poisoning while Sam was out doing his demon-mojo-thing, god-knows-where.

"Did they _ever_ care?!" _Did _he_ ever care?! _Dean was pacing the room, shooting dark glares at the screen. "Was _anything_ he said true?! He made me practically sign myself over to being God's bitch-" He shot Bobby a dark look, knowing those words were likely to raise some comment. "He said we wouldn't have to fight! He _said_ so! I thought angels' words were supposed to be trusted!"

But... Dean had gone over that very conversation with Bobby, before, and the elder man knew the angel had never said it _wouldn't_ happen. He _did_ say it shouldn't _have_ to happen... Then...why were they doing this? Why were they condemning Sam's soul like this? Sure, it was touch and go for a long time, but it seemed Sam might finally have been getting beyond his addiction to the demon blood.

He shot a glance to the screen, which showed the image of the door to the safe-room lying open. There, in the shadows, under the stairs, was Castiel. His eyes were focused on the door, and his hand was outstretched towards it, pointing two fingers towards it.

They'd watched this video several times already, trying to find some sort of evidence that they were seeing things, or this was a demon in disguise. The video clearly showed Castiel opening the door, and shattering the devil's trap in front of it. Then, he simply watched Sam leave, and closed the door again. No emotion flitted across his eyes, though he _did_ glance towards the camera, for a brief second.

Rewinding the tape, Bobby held up a hand when Dean began to protest.

"Dude! I don't wanna watch that damned angel betray me again! The traitorous, feathered ass! That holy dick!" Dean's anger was only growing with his drinking, and as he finished off the bottle of Jack, he chucked the glass bottle at the same spot as he'd thrown the mug, earlier. He watched with a slightly satisfied look as it smashed against the wall. "That felt good." He muttered quietly. _Not good _enough_, but good_.

Bobby watched through the tape, making a mental note to get Dean to pay for any damages later. He watched as Castiel appeared in the room and paused it just after the angel's eyes cut quickly to the camera. "I had the system spelled against demons, but there's no way he didn't know it was there." He hit play again, and watched as Cas hesitated before opening the door. _He hesitated, and seemed to _want_ us to know about this. Why...?_

"So the prick wanted to gloat." Dean crashed down in the chair, considering the many ways he wanted to flay Castiel from head to foot at that very moment. He began to consider the different weapons out there, knowing they'd damage his vessel, but do little to no damage to him. Then he winced. "Damn! Can't kill the bastard without taking out Jimmy!"

And Jimmy was just an innocent bystander in all this, so that just _wouldn't_ do.

Bobby shot him a look before turning back to the video, as Sam walked out of the room and up the stairs. Cas was in the shadows now, and you couldn't see his face, but as Sam ascended the stairs, he stepped out, a flicker of pain crossing his face before it was masked again.

To the untrained eye, a lot of this would have been missed. Hell, Bobby and Dean were _trained_ eyes, and they both missed it all the first dozen times through the tape. It was now that they knew what to look for, that all the miniscule movements and expressions became noticeable.

Even Dean had shut up at this point, watching with a confused frown as Castiel cut another glance towards the camera before disappearing, after he closed the door.

"Didn't you say the angels were puppets? They get orders, they gotta follow them, no ifs, ands or buts?" Bobby shot Dean a look. "Might just be me, but that didn't look entirely like Cas _wanted_ to let Sam out."

"I don't get it." Dean was off on an all new tangent. "What happened to Cas? He comes to see me, telling me he wants to talk. Then he disappears and Anna says he got ass-hauled back to Heaven like someone's bitch. When he comes back, he's a cold-ass dick again. Now he's a traitor?"

_Well, putting it _that_ way..._ Bobby couldn't fault Dean for his pain and anger. Even for an angel, this all seemed suspicious and low. Just what _was_ going on? He didn't know much about angels, granted, but they were supposed to be trustworthy, good guys.

"Good guys don't lie and betray people. They don't pit families against each other." Dean was pouting now as he unknowingly answered Bobby's question out loud, his anger having boiled over, with no safe way to burn it off. "What the _hell_ is going on?! I don't know what to think anymore." He frowned. "Or who to trust. Sammy's.... Sammy's gone darkside with Ruby. Cas... He betrayed me and did this to Sam. The angels... What do they _really_ want?"

"I dunno." Bobby sighed and shifted in his seat, drinking the whiskey in his glass and grimacing when he realized he'd have to dig another bottle out. "And thanks for finishing off the whiskey." He stated sarcastically with a pointed look to his glass. Then he shook his head. "Look, maybe with the apolcalypse coming and all the seals that we've lost, the angels are just doing whatever they feel they have to in order to win this one."

He grimaced when he realized it would sound like he was taking the angels' side. And while that wasn't exactly true, he _was_ trying to find some reasonable explanation why the angels of God were condemning souls.

Dean shot him a sour look. "They _had_ to let Sammy out? They _had _to betray my trust??" He scoffed and sighed. Rubbing wearily at his eyes, he walked back over and plopped back down in the chair. His eyes were slightly red rimmed from the alcohol and he was beginning to feel it. "I don't like this, Bobby. This isn't right. They shouldn't be allowed to _do_ this!" He was beginning to feel a little fuzzy, and welcomed the slight relief from the pain in his heart, when he thought about his fight with Sam, over Ruby.

"Hey, I agree." Bobby groaned and got up. Placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, he turned the boy towards him and stared firmly into his eyes, almost wincing at the naked pain in the blue-ish green depths. "Look, we'll find Sam. We'll find him, and we'll make him see reason. Then we'll bring him home."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. We'll win this war, and then I'm gonna kick some feathered ass." There was none of his usual snark in his voice, but raw rage and violent intent. His pain filled eyes hardened and Dean sat up straighter. Joker-Dean was gone. In his place, hunter-Dean was fully aware and already plotting. "No one, _no one_ pits me against my little brother."

Raising an eyebrow, Bobby turned and walked away, letting his hand fall to his side. While part of him knew that Dean wouldn't _actually_ go all bad-ass hunter on the angels -especially since he didn't have anything to hurt them, let alone kill them- he _did_ know that one way or another, there'd be hell to pay.

_Hm, maybe we need the good stuff after all._

While Bobby went to grab some more alcohol, Dean turned to the television once again and winced sharply. _I trusted you, man. Maybe I didn't trust the others, but I trusted you and Anna. You betrayed me._ Picking up the remote, he frowned. _Well, screw you too_.

Flicking the power button, he turned off the television and turned his back on it, as Bobby came into the room.

Throughout the room, unheard by the men within it, a silent sigh fluttered through on the breeze. A presence was in the room with them, all but hidden, but at Dean's thoughts, it fled. All it left behind was a whisper that had both men reaching for their guns and looking around in confusion.

_I'm sorry._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argh! Is it me, or have 'The Rapture' and 'When the Levee Broke' left anyone else wanting to smack Cas? I mean, seriously! What a piss off! I don't know what else to think, but the words 'Cas is a traitor' keep hitting me hard. I know that's not necessarily true, but it's how I feel at the moment. :S

Well, I don't like being mad at the gorgeous Angel that is Cas, so I tried to show that he was still in there, somewhere.

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
